pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Durch Tod und Neuanfang
"Durch Tod und Neuanfang" ist das fünfte Kapitel der Chronik "Journey to the East", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Immer noch auf den gefürchteten Schlangenpfaden und vom eigentlichen Weg abgekommen, wird die geschwächte Gruppe von einem Wurm-Yokai angegriffen. Der Feind erweist sich als übermächtig und die geschwächte Gruppe kann nichts gegen Diesen ausrichten. Nach und nach werden Sie niedergestreckt, wobei Nuan, Jiao-Long und Thetsu von der Kreatur getötet werden, ehe Toshiro diese in Flammen aufgehen lässt. Gebrochen und verzweifelt will Kenji den rituellen Selbstmord vollziehen, wird jedoch durch die Gottheit Asua daran gehindert, die sein verzweifeltes Flehen erhört und sowohl Ihm als auch Thetsu eine zweite Chance bietet. Im Wissen, dass Sie Nuan und Jiao-Long nur dann aus den Untiefen von Jigoku retten können, wenn Sie den neuen Pfad beschreiten, der sich Ihnen bietet, lässt Kenji seine Ehre hinter sich und Thetsu wählt abermals das Leben, wobei Er sich fortan der Göttin der Perfektion und des Chaos verschreiben muss. Geleitet von Asua erreichen die Überlebenden dann endlich den Tempel beim Frostklauengipfel, der nach einem Angriff beinahe verwaist ist. Der altehrwürdige Lehrmeister akzeptiert Kenji schließlich als seinen letzten Schüler und so erlernt Dieser über die Dauer von Wochen mühsam die Grundlagen der Traditionen der Klingenmeister, nachdem Er alles aufgegeben hat, was Er einstmals war, während Thetsu sich erst noch an seine neue Rolle als Kleriker der Göttin Asua gewöhnen muss, um für zukünftige Prüfungen gewappnet zu sein. Handlung Nach dem knappen Sieg über den Schatten-Yokai rastet die Gruppe inmitten des düsteren Schattenreichs an einem der Wegekreuze, welche die unterschiedlichen Schlangenpfade miteinander verbinden. Sie planen, sich auf die Suche nach dem richtigen Pfad zu machen, sobald Sie sich von den Verletzungen aus dem Kampf gegen den schrecklichen Dämon erholt haben. Doch während Thetsu’s Wache zieht urplötzlich eine verhüllte Gestalt vorbei, die den Lagerplatz der Gruppe bemerkt und sich auf diese zubewegt. Der Vanara weckt zunächst nur Nuan auf und die Beiden konfrontieren die sonderbare Erscheinung, die Ihnen zunächst anbietet, Sie auf den richtigen Pfad zurück zu führen. Beinahe lassen sich die Beiden auch darauf ein, bemerken jedoch in letzter Sekunde, dass die Kreatur versucht, Sie mittels Magie zu manipulieren und dazu zu bringen, Ihr zu folgen. Als sein Plan durchschaut wird, gibt sich die Kreatur als Wurm-Yokai zu erkennen, ein Diener der schändlichen Wurm-Göttin selbst. Thetsu weckt den Rest der Gruppe auf, die sich, immer noch geschwächt und nicht ausreichend erholt, zum unausweichlichen Kampf bereit machen. Zunächst ist die Gruppe zuversichtlich, den Kampf gewinnen zu können, doch rasch zeigt sich, dass dieser Dämon anders ist als der letzte, zumal die Gruppe auch immer noch angeschlagen ist. Thetsu und Toshiro besitzen kaum mehr magische Reserven und Kenji vermag die Kreatur nicht zu schneiden, da sein Schwert kaum nennenswerte Verletzungen hinterlässt. Ihm wird bewusst, dass Er nichts tun kann, um gegen das Monster zu bestehen. So kann Er auch nicht verhindern, dass die bereits vom letzten Kampf schwer verletzte Nuan von der fauligen Magie der Kreatur getroffen wird und zu Boden geht. Mehr und mehr wendet sich das Blatt gegen die Gruppe. Jiao-Long bietet all seine Kraft auf, doch auch Er kann nichts ausrichten, seine Attacken bleiben trotz voller Fokussierung auf den Gegner wirkungslos und auch Er wird erbarmungslos niedergestreckt. Der mehr und mehr verzweifelte Kenji, der seine eigene Hilflosigkeit zu begreifen beginnt, stellt sich allein gegen die Kreatur und versucht, deren Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Er versucht letztlich sogar, sich selbst, mitsamt dem Monster, in die Tiefen der Schlangenpfade zu stürzen, um seine Herrin und seine Freunde zu retten, ist jedoch nicht stark genug dazu. Thetsu, Kinlek und Toshiro folgen schweren Herzens seiner Aufforderung und flüchten, mit der tödlich verletzten Nuan im Schlepptau. Kenji kann den Yokai letztlich nicht aufhalten und wird ebenfalls niedergestreckt. Auch Kinlek geht zu Boden, als Er versucht, den Feind aufzuhalten, ebenso Thetsu, dem es zwar eine Weile gelingt, vor der Kreatur zu fliehen, der dann aber von einem Erstarrungszauber getroffen wird und dem Feind nicht mehr entkommen kann, als der seine tödliche Magie auf Ihn entfesselt. Am Ende steht nur noch Toshiro. Dieser entfesselt die letzten Reste seiner Feuermagie und nur Sekunden, ehe auch Er getroffen worden wäre, kann Er den Yokai in Brand stecken und endgültig vernichten. Nach dem Kampf zeigt sich das wahre Ausmaß dieser katastrophalen Auseinandersetzung: Kinlek und Kenji haben zwar schwer verwundet überlebt, doch Thetsu, Jiao-Long und sogar Nuan sind der fauligen Magie des Dämons erlegen und nur Sekunden nachdem Sie getroffen wurden, gestorben. Als Kenji wieder erwacht und davon erfährt, erleidet Er einen Zusammenbruch, als Ihm klar wird, dass seine Herrin Nuan, für die Er mehr empfand, als Er zugeben wollte, verstorben ist und damit seine Mission und Aufgabe, aber auch sein Versprechen Ihr gegenüber gescheitert ist. In seiner Verzweiflung fleht Kenji die Götter um Beistand an, insbesondere Yamata-Orochi, die Gottheit seines Clans, die Nuan überhaupt erst auf diese Mission geschickt hatte. Er ist bereit, sein eigenes Leben gegen das von Nuan einzutauschen, mit Ihr den Platz zu tauschen und statt Ihr in den Tod zu gehen. Doch die Gottheit antwortet dem verzweifelten Samurai nicht, was diesem auch schmerzlich bewusst wird. Letztlich gibt Er auf, fordert Toshiro und Kinlek auf, den Ausgang aus diesem Reich zu suchen und bereitet sich darauf vor, den rituellen Selbstmord, Seppuku, zu vollziehen, um einem Leben in Schmach und Schande zu entgehen. Ehe der gebrochene Krieger dies umsetzen kann, erscheint jedoch eine Lichtgestalt in Form eines Pegasus, welche vor den Augen der Überlebenden die Gestalt der Göttin Asua, Schutzgottheit des Pegasus Clans und Göttin von Perfektion, Stolz und Eleganz annimmt. Sie erklärt, dass Sie das Flehen des Samurai gehört habe und gewillt ist, Ihm ein Angebot zu machen, wenn Er bereit ist, dem Pfad des Chaos zu folgen, anstatt an seiner Vorstellung von Ordnung, Recht und Ehre festzuhalten. Sie fordert Ihn auf, kein Seppuku zu begehen, sondern den Pfad des Ronin zu wählen und den Pfad zu gehen, den seine Herrin nicht gehen konnte. Er sollte den Pfad des Ashinaru aufgeben, sich von seinem Clan lossagen und den Weg der Klingenmeister beschreiten, unabhängige Samurai, die für eine gerechte Sache streiten, anstatt nur einem Herren zu dienen. Kenji ist wenig angetan von diesem Angebot, da Er, obgleich niemals der ehrenhafteste Samurai, seinem Clan nicht noch mehr Schande machen will. Erst als Asua Ihm aufzeigt, dass die Seelen von Nuan und Jiao-Long durch die Magie des Yokai verdorben wurden und damit niemals den Weg ins Jenseits finden, wird Er hellhörig. Sie offenbart, dass die Seelen der Beiden ins Jigoku, das finstere Schattenreich, gezogen wurden und dort in endloser Pein umherwandern, bis Sie eines Tages selbst zu seelenlosen Yokai werden. Wenn Kenji den rituellen Selbstmord vollzieht, wird Er zwar als ehrenwerter Krieger sterben, doch zugleich verdammt Er die Frau, die Er liebt und seinen Kameraden für alle Ewigkeit. Auch sein Clan wird dann verdammt sein, denn es wird Niemand da sein, der die Pläne des Jaderichters vereiteln kann. Kenji steht also vor der Wahl, nur für sich selbst oder für alle um sich herum einzustehen. Während Kenji dies überdenkt, erhebt Asua auch den Geist von Thetsu aus dessen gefallenem Körper. Thetsu wurde nicht durch die faulige Magie des Yokai, sondern durch dessen Klauen getötet, weswegen seine Seele nicht verdorben wurde. Ihm unterbreitet Sie nun das Angebot, ewigen Frieden im Reich des Affenkönigs zu finden oder als Anhänger Ihrer Sache und Ihres Strebens nach Perfektion auf die Welt zurückzukehren und seine Aufgaben zu vollenden. Thetsu entscheidet sich letztlich für das Leben, da auch sein Dorf im Land des Viper Clans liegt und ein Untergang des Clans auch den Untergang seiner Leute zur Folge hätte. Ermutigt durch Thetsu’s selbstlose Entscheidung willigt auch Kenji ein, diesen neuen Weg zu beschreiten, um jene zu retten, die Ihm etwas bedeuten. Er wendet sich vom Bushido ab, was dadurch versinnbildlicht wird, dass Asua sein Katana zerschmettert. Dann erweckt Sie Thetsu zu neuem Leben, woraufhin sich Teile von dessen goldfarbenem Fell weiß verfärben. Im Anschluss führt Asua die Beiden, in Begleitung von Kinlek und Toshiro, zurück auf den richtigen Pfad und zum Ausgang des Schlangenpfads. Ehe Sie aufbrechen, nimmt Kenji das Nodachi von Nuan, „''Erster Schnee''“ an sich, während Kinlek den wuchtigen Stab von Jiao-Long mitnimmt. Mit Schrecken beobachtet die Gruppe, wie sich die toten Körper an diesem Ort nur Sekunden später vollständig auflösen. Geleitet von Asua erreicht die Gruppe schließlich den richtigen Ausgang, den Toshiro mit demselben Ritual, welches Sie auch herbrachte, öffnen kann. Die vier Helden finden sich zurück in der normalen Welt und direkt auf dem Gipfel des Frostklauengipfels wieder, in der Nähe jenes Tempels, den Sie zu erreichen suchten. Es zeigt sich, dass ein Portal der Schlangenpfade in unmittelbare Nähe dieses Ortes führt. Die Gruppe begibt sich zum Eingang des Tempels und stellt fest, dass die Anlage zu großen Teilen zerstört worden ist. Der Tempel scheint verlassen, als die vier Abenteurer eintreten. Erst nach mehrmaligem Rufen erscheint ein alter Mann, der sich als Yasahiro Nakayama, der letzte Großmeister des Tempels, vorstellt. Er offenbart, dass einer der Schüler den Tempel vor vielen Jahren angriff und zerstörte. Er allein blieb zurück, während die überlebenden Schüler und Meister in alle Winde verstreut wurden. Seitdem gibt es nichts mehr an diesem Ort. Er fordert die Gruppe auf, zu verschwinden und Ihn allein zu lassen, da Er keine Schüler mehr ausbildet. Kenji fordert Ihn auf, einen letzten Schüler auszubilden und Ihn zu akzeptieren, doch der Großmeister hält Ihn nicht für würdig. Doch der Samurai bleibt hartnäckig und erklärt, dass Er alles verloren hat und bereit ist, sich den Lehren der berühmten Klingenmeister des Frostklauengipfels zu unterwerfen. Als Beweis seiner Entschlossenheit und Zeichen dessen, dass Er alles verloren hat, legt Er sogar seine vollständige Kleidung ab und wirft sich nackt und verletzbar vor dem Meister in den Schnee. Dieser erkennt letztlich die Entschlossenheit Kenjis an und akzeptiert diesen als Schüler und seine Kameraden als Gäste im Tempel. Kenji bringt Ihm die Karte des legendären Schmieds der Korobokoru als Gastgeschenk dar, auf dass Niemand dessen legendäre Waffen jemals finden und missbrauchen möge. Zugleich erfüllt Er Vindu’s Bitte und übergibt die Überreste der Klinge von Yuudai, einem gefallenen Schüler des Tempels. Noch am selben Abend bestattet der Meister die Überreste der Waffe in einer rituellen Zeremonie auf dem Friedhof des Tempels, sodass Yuudai’s Seele endlich Frieden finden kann. Er offenbart Kenji, dass dessen erster Lehrmeister, Jian Shimada, ebenfalls einst ein Klingenmeister und Sensei dieses Tempels war, ehe dieser zerstört wurde. Kenji wird schlagartig klar, dass sein Meister deshalb stets predigte, nicht einfach nur blind einem Herren zu folgen, denn Er lehrte die Philosophie der Klingenmeister, die keinem Herren, sondern nur der gerechten und ehrenvollen Sache allein dienen. Nun weiß Kenji auch, wohin Er das Schwert seines Meisters bringen muss, sollte es Ihm tatsächlich gelingen, den weißäugigen Ronin zu finden und zu bezwingen. Die Klinge muss in den Tempel gebracht werden, auf dass die Seele seines Meisters endlich Frieden finden möge. Bereits am nächsten Tag beginnt Kenji sein mühsamen und langwieriges Training unter Meister Nakayama. Er legt all sein Wissen als Ashinaru ab und beschreitet nun einen völlig neuen Pfad. Während Er mit einem Holzschwert, dem Bokken, trainiert, Kalligraphie studiert und mühevolle Trainingseinheiten über sich ergehen lassen muss, wird Thetsu von Toshiro in der Kunst der Feuermagie unterwiesen und lernt mehr von dem erfahrenen Zauberer. Während seiner Meditationen tritt der Vanara überdies in Zwiesprache mit der Gottheit Asua, die Ihm erklärt, dass Er nun kein einfacher Spiritist mehr ist, sondern ein Anhänger von Asua selbst, die Ihn in seinem Streben nach Perfektion und Meisterschaft auf dem Pfad der Magie führen wird. Zu diesem Zweck erhält Thetus ein heiliges Symbol, welches Ihn von nun als Kleriker des Arkanen zeichnet. Neun Wochen ziehen dahin, in denen Kenji und Thetsu trainieren, Ihre neuen Rollen akzeptieren und Ihre neuen Pfade erlernen müssen. Als Abschlussprüfung obliegt es Kenji während dieser Zeit, sich ein neues Katana zu schmieden, wie es Tradition unter den Klingenmeistern ist. Wie von der Gottheit Asua aufgetragen, muss Er dazu drei Elemente verwenden: 1. Einen magischen Gegenstand: In diesem Fall ein Haar der Göttin selbst, welches Sie Ihm überlassen hatte. 2. Ein persönliches Objekt: In seinem Fall den Griff seiner alten Klinge und 3. Ein spezielles anderes Objekt von persönlicher Bedeutung. Für den dritten Teil begibt sich Kenji allein hinaus in den Schneesturm des Gebirges, zu einer Quelle reinen und klaren Bergwassers. Das Wasser ist sein Element und Er besinnt sich darauf, „''Aoi, Samurai des Regens''“ zu sein, nun noch mehr als zuvor, da Er nun seinen Namen und seine Clansehre verloren hat. Er füllt eine Ampulle des Wassers ab, um diese beim Schmieden zu verwenden. Über weitere Wochen schmiedet Kenji schließlich die Klinge in der heiligen Schmiede des Tempels, wobei Ihm seine Kenntnisse als Mitglied des Viper Clans zugutekommen. Schließlich und endlich erschafft Er ein Schwert mit eisblauer Klinge, getränkt im Element des Wassers und gezeichnet vom Segen der Gottheit Asua. Er tauft das Schwert „''Mizudansā''“. Mit dessen Vollendung hat Er auch seine Ausbildung abgeschlossen. Alsbald macht sich die Gruppe reisefertig, um endlich nach Mitorei aufzubrechen und die Botschaft zu überbringen, die der Viper Clan an Lord Shizen übermitteln wollte. Toshiro Vahin trennt sich von der Gruppe. Er will nach Sozo, in die Hauptstadt seines Clans, zurückkehren und sich dort mit den anderen Zauberern besprechen, um einen Weg zu finden, die aufkommende Verderbnis zu bekämpfen. Durch ein magisches Portal teleportiert Er sich davon, verspricht aber, dass Sie sich wiedersehen werden. Kenji und Thetsu machen sich, gemeinsam mit Kinlek, an den beschwerlichen Abstieg. Erstmals sehen Sie nun Ihre Aufgaben und Ziele wieder klar vor sich und sind an der erlittenen Niederlage und den Verlusten mehr denn je gewachsen. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Kenji Tezuka * Thetsu * Nuan Eboshi * Kinlek * Jiao-Long Antagonisten * Wurm-Yokai (Erstauftritt) * Schatten von Yunma Kahn (nur erwähnt) * Jùzu der Säufer (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Toshiro Vahin * Yamata Orochi (nur erwähnt) * Asua (Erstauftritt) * Wu Kong (nur erwähnt) * Aya Eboshi (nur erwähnt) * Mitsue Tezuka (nur erwähnt) * Yasahiro Nakayama (Erstauftritt) * Legendärer Schmied der Korobokoru (nur erwähnt) * Vindu (nur erwähnt) * Yuudai (nur erwähnt) * Jian Shimada (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Mit dem vorzeitigen Ableben von Nuan rücken Kenji und Thetsu als Hauptfiguren in den Fokus der Geschichte. Kenji übernimmt indirekt Nuan's Rolle, während Thetsu nach seiner Wiederbelebung neue Aufgaben und Tiefe erfährt. * Als Gegenleistung für die Unterweisung und Gastfreundschaft des Großmeisters sagt die Gruppe zu, während des Aufenthalts Teile der zerstörten Anlage zu reparieren, was sie letztlich auch tun. * Kenji trainiert zunächst mit einem Bokken, einem Holzschwert, welches in der Neuzeit auch beim Kendo Sport Verwendung findet. * Kenji wird zu einem Ronin, da Er den rituellen Selbstmord nach dem Tod seiner Herrin verweigert. Dies geschieht auch ohne die Anwesenheit anderer Personen seines Clans, die seinen Bruch mit dem Kodex des Bushido bezeugen könnten. Er legt sich selbst das Exil auf, indem Er seinen Clansnamen aufgibt und nicht zu seinem Clan zurückkehrt.